


i could never leave you

by malikspayno



Category: One Direction (Band), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, Death, M/M, Movie AU, Pirates of the Carribean AU, Resurrection, liam dies for a moment, potc au, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikspayno/pseuds/malikspayno
Summary: Liam could never really leave Zayn, even if they're on a cursed ship with most of the crew cursed and turned into half-fish half-man.(or, a Pirates of the Caribbean AU where Zayn is Elizabeth Swann, and Liam is Will Turner, and they get married on a boat, during a battle.)





	i could never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! this is my second fic  
> and i feel this is a bit rushed but i watched potc and got hit with inspiration and just felt like sharing it.  
> all mistakes are mine, and i do not speak Urdu i just got it from google and what Zayn tweeted a few years ago.  
> english is not my first language, go easy on me? xx

The sound of swords clanking is ringing in Zayn’s ears.

They are fighting the crew of the Flying Dutchman, and he can feel the adrenaline rushing through him as he turns from another fallen man –victim of his sword– to fight with another cursed man.

The rain is _pouring_ against them, and he can feel his sight starting to blur from the pressure of the rain patters, hitting against his face.

A tall man, with a head in the shape of a hammerhead shark, stalks over to him with his sword slinging, Zayn jumps away just in time, the sword misses his stomach by a few inches as he slightly bends his body to avoid the sharp point. Zayn’s sword meets hammerhead’s sword as Zayn steps forward, managing to send a kick to hammerhead’s stomach, causing him to lose his balance, and Zayn moves closer and sticks his sword into hammerhead’s heart. His eyes fleet around to try and locate where Liam is on the ship, only to be met with the sight of numerous Davy Jones’ crewmen and his friends battling on the deck, he turns to his left, meeting yet another tall man facing him ready to pound his head in with a rusty, clam-covered axe. Zayn ducks, but as he stands up, the man kicks his shoulder, causing him to tip over and lose his footing, sending him to the ground with a _thump_.

“Alright there, Sir?” the man –if you could even call him a man, with half of his face covered in moss– mockingly asks him, with his sword pointed at his face, stepping closer, until Zayn can actually feel the tip of the sword touching his nose.

“A bit cold, but other than that, ‘m peachy, thank you for asking.” Zayn answers as he ducks his head in attempt to get further from the sword that’s starting to move downwards, towards his chest, towards his _heart_.

“ _Zayn!”_ he hears Harry call out to him, his eyes turn to where his voice came, seeing Harry fighting off two _fishmen_ with his eyes wide as he keeps turning his eyes to look at where Zayn is, Zayn just looks at him, thinking this might be the last time he’ll get to see Harry.

“Allow me to make you feel more comfortable, then.” The man raises his sword and swings it down, but his hand gets chopped off by another sword, Zayn stares in surprise as he sees the man takes a bullet to his head and topples over.

A hand comes to his vision, offering a help so he can get back on his feet, Zayn takes it, eyeing the familiar eagle tattooed on the back of it. He looks up with a grin to the owner of said hand.

_Liam._

“Don’t leave my line of vision again, Please. Might lose my mind if I see you in a position like that again.” Liam murmurs to Zayn’s hair as he pulls the raven-haired close and revels in his presence for a moment

Liam had been fighting three mad _fishmen_ –that’s what he refers to them now– when he hears Harry shrieks out a panicked _Zayn!_ His head turns around before his brain even manage to wrap around what could possibly be happening. His eyes widen as he sees Zayn laying on the ground, cornered as a Jones crew steps closer with a sword in hand, the tip of it already touching Zayn’s nose. Liam’s brain went auto-pilot as he turns to the three fishmen, walking towards him as he takes a few steps backwards, nearing a few ropes he knows holds up a few of the ship’s pole, he cuts the rope with his sword and in a few mere seconds a pole holding a folded flag falls on the three fishmen. Liam turns around and flees to the deck to Zayn. Not even bothering to actually step on the stairs, just directly jumps over the flights of stairs. He lands a few feet from the fishman holding his hand up, ready to swing at Zayn but he swings his sword up, against the direction of the fishman’s arm, Liam’s sword collides with the man’s arm and cuts through it. He aims the gun in his left hand at the cursed crew’s head and shoots, satisfied when he topples over. Liam pockets the gun back as he turns to Zayn.

He holds out a hand and pulls Zayn up to him after Zayn takes a hold of it, he wraps his arms around the darker skinned lad and breathes in relief.

“Don’t leave my line of vision again, Please. Might lose my mind if I see you in a position like that again.” Liam murmurs as he buries his nose in Zayn’s drenched hair.

Zayn buries his head in Liam’s neck for a few seconds before he looks up with a grin, and Liam decides that if he has to fight a bunch of cursed men who has fishes, clams, and moss stuck to their faces, all-day but he gets to see Zayn smile like this, then he’d fight those fish motherfuckers all-year long, as long as that smile keeps painting Zayn’s face.

 

“Thank you.” Zayn breathes out, and Liam thinks it’s incredibly unfair that even in the middle of Calypso’s outrage that’s pouring down on them; Zayn still manages to look this breath-taking.

 

“I love you guys, a lot, but this is _not_ the fucking time to make heart-eyes at each other!” Griff shouts from a distance, followed by the sound of a body falling to the wooden floor of the ship.

 

Liam lets out a short laugh and turns around, as Zayn mirrors his movement so they are back-to-back.

 

They continue to fight off the piling Flying Dutchman crew on the ship.

Gradually they stray further from each other, _again_. Zayn loses himself in the fights as he steps further away from Liam is as Liam does the same, soon losing the presence of Zayn behind him.

 

Liam suddenly gets punched by a sword handle to his right, his head flying to the left, losing focus of his sight for a moment, feeling the world spin around him. He stands up straight again, trying to regain his sight, he feels himself leaning against the ship for a few seconds as he looks at his surroundings in a blurry state, feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy from the impact that came contact with his head.

 

His eyes focus again to be met with a man with a fucking starfish stuck to the side of his head; he ducks as fast as he can as the man swings an axe at him. Liam stumbles away, dropping his sword in the process and watching it slide away from him as the ship tilts to the left. He turns around to face the man, meeting someone he is so terribly familiar with. He can recognize that posture, that mustache, and the pair of old boots, complete with a visible personalized sewing of his initials on the scuff of it, on the man’s foot.

 

 _Dad_.

 

“Dad!” He yelps as he ducks out of the way from his swinging axe again.

“It’s me, Liam!” He shouts as he tries to bring his dad to recognize him

 

Liam manages to block his father’s hand as he throws in a punch with his left hand; Liam sends a punch at his father’s face, causing the man to stumble backwards, Geoff charges at him with his axe as Liam dodges it and moves to the left, causing his axe to plant deep into the ship. Liam elbows Geoff in the face, causing him to lose the hold he has on his axe and falls backwards.

 

Geoff stands up again and runs towards Liam, tackling him to the ground as they both fall down with Liam under his father, Liam receives a punch from his father, his father sits up in the process of sending another blow to his son’s face, as he sits up Liam reaches into his left pocket, feeling his gun, pulls it out and hits the man on top of him with it. His father falls to the ground next to him. Liam jumps up and looks back to his father lying on the ground.

 

“I’m not gonna kill you. I can’t. I promised mum I won’t.” Liam says with finality to his word as he turns around, venturing away from the empty upper dock they manage to wander to in the midst of their fight, leaving his father behind in a daze.

 

Upon his return on the packed dock filled with people fighting, swords clanking, and the occasional sound of a gun firing, he sees Jack Sparrow landing on the ship with a rope, holding a chest to his chest.

He looks around to try and find his sword that went missing from his grasp earlier, finding it tucked into a corner, he makes his way through the throngs of people on the deck but is stopped by a man with a sword aimed at him, grinning.

 

“Empty handed, aren’t you, lad?” the man asks with a grin, his teeth looking green with moss.

 

Zayn suddenly steps in front of him, swinging the man’s sword with his own sword, causing the man’s sword to fly away from his hold.

 

“ _Empty handed, aren’t you, lad?”_ Zayn asks with a mock deep voice, mimicking what the fishman had said earlier to Liam, with a half smile on his face.

 

The man tries to step forward but Zayn stabs his sword into the man’s chest causing him to fall over, unconscious.

 

Zayn turns to him, with an annoyed look on his face

 

“Did you not tell me to not go missing from your sight or whatever, so why were you doing it to me, then?” the raven-haired asks with a scowl on his face.

 

Liam goes to answer but Zayn eyes his empty hand and cuts him off

 

“Where’s your sword?” Zayn asks

 

“Right there, I was walking there to grab it, when fish bastard over there interfered, but thank God for my boyfriend coming to the rescue.” Liam replies with a grin

 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Payne. Go get your sword.” Zayn replies with an amused glance

 

It’s crazy how they still manage to crack a smile, hell, even grin and laugh in this kind of situation.

But sanity tends to leave you when you spend the past few months of your lives in the presence of Jack Sparrow and his antics.

 

Liam picks up his sword and turns around, seeing the dying fight happening, he can see that they’re winning, he can see Griff succeeding in toppling over at least four fishman overboard, he sees Gibbs hitting a fishman upside the head causing the fishman to fall, and he looks back in front of him to see Zayn plunging his sword in a fishman, and kicking him away to get the fishman off his sword.

 

And in that moment, he swears he will never be able to love someone else as much as he loves this warrior in front of him right there.

 

“Zayn!” Liam says, a bit louder so the man can hear him as he turns to a fishman coming at him, fighting with ease.

 

“What?” Zayn shouts back, after managing to throw a punch to a fishman’s throat

 

Liam turns to face him, and shouts, “Will you marry me?” and kicks a fishman on the face

 

He hears Zayn let out a surprised yelp at that

 

“Are you _crazy?_ ” Zayn looks at him like he’s grown a second head on his neck

 

“For you, love? Always!” Liam shouts with genuine glee in his voice as he fights another Davy Jones crew with skill and ease

 

And to anyone witnessing it, it might look like Liam really has gone mad, punching and stabbing cursed Davy Jones’ crewmembers with a smile on his face.

But Liam thinks he’s lost his sanity from the moment he fell in love with Zayn Malik, the son of Yaser Malik of Bradford when he was just Liam Payne, the son of a shoemaker, who goes off to help Old Jackman on his blacksmith business at night, and in return gets lessons of sword training from the old man himself.

 

And for a moment, Liam’s mind wanders off to the day of their first meeting.

12 year-old Liam holding his father’s coat, _a few days before his father got taken away, missing with the Flying Dutchman_ , walking to the Malik’s Residence to deliver a few pair of shoes that Sir Yaser has ordered himself. Liam still remembers stepping inside the grand house, looking around, and meeting a pair of wide hazel eyes staring at him in curiosity.

 

And since then, he goes with his father to deliver shoe orders, and sometimes, when Old Jackman doesn’t have the energy to deliver the swords himself; Liam bounds there with a beam on his face as he holds the swords in his hands. All so he can catch a glimpse of the olive-skinned boy who resides there.

 

Liam is dragged back into present as Zayn shouts something back to him

 

“I don’t think this is the appropriate time, Payne!” Zayn sounds genuinely shocked, as he ducked from a fishman swinging a sword at him, kicking the fishman down as he turns around

 

“This is the best time for it, babe!” Liam answers as his sword plunges into another cursed crewmember, he turns around and meets Zayn in the middle of the dock, with the storm still raging, in their soaked outfit.

 

“I just-” Zayn opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, a shocked and panicked look on his face as he looks around at the situation they’re in

 

Liam puts a hand on his cheek, and turns his gaze towards him, making Zayn look at him

 

“I love you.” Liam breathes out

 

Zayn’s face breaks into a soft smile, he turns towards the upper dock, where Barbossa is

 

“ _BARBOSSA!”_ Zayn screams out

 

“ _YES, DEARIE?!”_ Barbossa yells back, with a rope that’s attached to a flag pole in his hand, helping him to jump around as he fights off the enemies

 

“ _I NEED YOU TO MARRY LIAM AND I!”_ Zayn answers

 

“ _I’M QUITE FLATTERED DEAR, BUT I’M QUITE BUSY AT THE MOMENT –_ a kick to a fishman’s face- _AND I AM NOT_ –a punch to a fishman’s head– _PARTICIPATING IN A POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP.”_ Barbossa shrieks out

 

“No! I mean _marry_ Liam and I” Zayn answers back, not screaming, but loud enough for him to hear above the storm and weapons going off

 

Barbossa finishes off three fishmen and kicks them off the ship. Practically flies around with the assistance of the flag pole rope and lands on the balcony’s fence that overlooks the deck

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to _–_ a swarm of Davy Jones crewmember start to flock at him– murder you bunch of slimy fish cunts!” he yelps out as he kicks them in the face

 

“Zayn Javadd Malik, do you take Liam what’s-his-middle-name to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness that is being swarmed by cursed Davy Jones crew members, and in health?” Barbossa manages to yell out as he sends two fishmen flying off the ship

 

“I do.” Zayn breathes out and smiles at Liam

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCK?”_ Niall yelps out and turns around after he took down a group of their enemies, with Louis, as they both turn around in shock

 

“ _HIS MIDDLE NAME IS JAMES, YOU-”_ Harry shouts but is cut off as one of the Flying Dutchman crew charges at him, “ _-you sick fish bastard!”_ he finishes as he steps on the man’s head

 

“And do you, Liam James Payne, take Zayn Javadd Malik to be your- YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FUCKING KISS!” Barbossa starts but of course, gets interrupted by another Dutchman crew

 

Liam pulls Zayn in by the head and kisses him deeply.

 

A Dutchman crew tries to interfere with a sword aimed high, but Griff stands in the way, “Not on my watch, you rank animal.” Griff spits out as he slashes the crewman’s throat

“By the power – _get the fuck off me, you bastard_ – by the Brethren Court, I pronounce you husband and – _keep your hands off my boots, little fucker_ –” Barbossa shouts out in between fighting off Dutchman crewmen

 

Zayn and Liam grin at each other.

 

“Mr. Malik.” Zayn says, grinning at the man in front of him

 

“Why are you not Zayn Pay- okay, never mind that sounds terrible.” Liam answers with a laugh

 

Their moment lasts for about a minute, when Niall interrupts

 

“Congrats, lovebirds, but we’re in a bit of a complication here!” Niall shouts at them

 

Liam quickly pecks Zayn on the lips with a soft _I love you_ and turns around to help Niall as Zayn goes off to fight whoever it is that Griff is struggling against

 

Liam kicks a sick man with crab-head off of Niall, and goes off to continue in their battle.

 

Zayn is in the middle of fending off a man who literally just turned into an eel from waist top when he hears Liam yelping and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Zayn stabs the eel man with a dagger he plucks from the eel man’s pocket and quickly turns around to see Liam unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, with _Davy Jones_ on top of him, ready to swing his sword, and Zayn _knows_ he’s too far to get to Liam, but he runs anyway, slipping through his friends who are fighting, oblivious to what’s Zayn is running towards to

 

Zayn is halfway when he sees a Dutchman Crew jumps on Davy Jones, he’s confused, because why is a crewmember turning against their captain. Zayn keeps running and he gets there just as Davy Jones throws the fishman off of his back and into the ground, Zayn goes to do something but stops in horror as he sees Davy Jones swings his sword and plunges it deep into Liam’s heart and Zayn stops breathing, his mind stops working, his whole body just continue to move on auto-pilot, running to get to his husband, _his Liam_.

 

Davy Jones elbows him in the face, throwing him away, far from Liam, Jones turns around and looks at him, and looks back at Liam, who’s got a sword deep in his chest, and is struggling to breathe, Zayn just wants to get to his lover

 

“Zayn _Malik._ The son of Yaser _Malik?_ Is there something between you –he looks at Liam– and _whoever that is?_ ” Jones asks as he walks towards Zayn

 

“Stay a-away from him!” Liam stutters out, blood spilling out from his mouth

 

Davy Jones ignores him as he keeps walking towards Zayn, who’s lying on the ground, weak from the impact of Jones’ hit

 

“Tell me, Zayn… Do you fear death?” Jones asks as he stands in front of him, towering over him.

 

“Do _you?_ ” He hears someone – _Jack_ – asks.

Jones turns around to look at Jack, who’s standing with his heart and a dagger in his hand, ready to stab it. Zayn takes the opportunity to run past the Dutchman Captain, towards Liam.

 

Zayn drops to his knee next to Liam, breaking to tears.

 

“Stay with me, Liam, _stay with me._ ” Zayn chokes out, sobbing.

 

“’m not leaving you, Jaan. N-never.” Liam answers, more blood spilling out of his mouth, and oozing out from his chest

 

Suddenly, Geoff gets back up and throws himself onto Davy Jones, again, all while wailing out, “ _My son! He’s my son!_ ”

 

Zayn can’t even take the time to be surprised; he just keeps looking at Liam, with his face cradled in Zayn’s hands.

 

“Don’t close your eyes, Li – as _Liam’s eyes starts to flutter shut_ – No! Liam! Look at me! Don’t close your eyes, stay with me, _Liam!_ ” Zayn is shouting but Liam’s eyes keep trying to fall shut

 

“M-mein tumse pyar k-karta hoon.” Liam stutters out in a broken Urdu accent, as he takes Zayn’s hands in his

 

And Liam’s eyes falls shut.

 

Zayn lets out a loud cry, and falls over Liam’s chest, sobbing loudly, still cradling Liam’s face in his hands as he chants a mantra of _jaan, come back_ and _stay with me_ over and over again

 

“Come back, no, baby, _come back to me_ , Liam!” Zayn sobs out as he wipes Liam’s hair off his forehead, patting his cheek

 

The fight on the deck below is still happening, the storm is still raging, but the cries Zayn is letting out is louder and above the sounds that are being made by both nature and the people on the deck below.

 

Griff climbs up the stairs to see what’s happened, panting, and his jaw drops ajar as he takes in the sight before him. He goes to Zayn’s side, immediately trying to comfort him as Liam’s mates and crew fights off the still standing fishmen down on the deck

 

Jack immediately goes to his side, and starts ranting about the idea he has in his head.

Going over it as slowly yet as fast as he can, so Zayn, in the midst of his grief, can understand what he’s about to do.

 

Davy Jones throws away Geoff from his back, once again, this time going to put an end to this man’s life, but as he walks towards Geoff, his chest constricts as he feels a stab on his chest. He turns around to be met by the sight of Sparrow holding Payne’s son’s hand to stab his heart.

 

Jones takes a last inhale, glancing up at the sky.

 

“ _Calypso…”_ he exhales as his body limps, and falls into the deep ocean from the side of the ship.

Zayn can’t stop crying.

 

Jack tries to pry him off of Liam’s limp body, but Zayn just won’t let go.

 

“Zayn, we _have_ to go.” Jack enunciates slowly to Zayn who’s clinging onto Liam’s figure.

 

The Dutchman Crew starts to gather around them, Geoff holding a knife, staggering towards Liam.

 

_Part of the ship… Part of the crew…_

The crew chant over and over again, like a sick mantra, non-stop.

Jack hurriedly grabs a hold of a rope, ready to get off the ship, back to Black Pearl.

He grabs a hold of Zayn, prying him away from his lover’s body.

With a final push off of Jack’s feet, and a pull of a rope, they swing out of the ship.

Zayn doesn’t say anything as he numbly stares at Liam, _his_ Liam out-cold on the Dutchman as the crew start to gather around him, ready to take his heart out.

 

Zayn and Jack swims back to the Black Pearl, mostly Jack swimming as he tugs Zayn along, Zayn who’s too void of emotions, he seems to have stopped functioning.

Gibbs hauls them back up as they climb the rope latter.

Zayn falls to the ground with a thud as soon as his feet lands on the surface of the ship.

Griff immediately rushes to his side, followed by Harry, both with worry and grief stretched on the surface of their faces. They both drop to their knees, nearing Zayn, whose face is blank and is staring ahead with a blank stare.

 

“Zee, mate?” Griff tries, but Zayn doesn’t respond

 

“Its gonna be al-” Harry tries but Zayn cuts him off with a glare

 

“Don’t tell me it’s gonna be alright, Harry. Do not.” Zayn says with a shake of his head

 

“Look, we can still lead this, we can beat Endeavour, we can take them, we’re gonna be-”

 

“Liam’s _gone_ , you stupid bastard!” Zayn chokes out, with a breaking sob forcing out of him

 

And Harry goes pale, he didn’t know, he didn’t see what happened on the top deck.

Griff went to check, but never came back, he looks over to Griff who’s looking down, dark expression on his face as his body slumps over, forming a hunch on his back, as a few tears come out of his eyes.

 

“He’s gone, and I – _sob_ – can’t do – _sob_ – this without – _sob_ – _him._ ” Zayn chokes out as he buries his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking in a cry.

 

Harry goes to say something but Jack steps forward with a raised finger.

 

“Sweetheart, I think you forgot that Liam stabbed Jones’ heart.” Jack breathes out with his familiar swaying-around posture.

 

The realization that hits Zayn feels like he just got dunked with a bucket full of ice cold water while he was in deep slumber.

 

Liam stabbed Davy Jones’ heart…

Meaning he would be the new captain of the Flying Dutchman…

Meaning he’s not dea- a surge of water bursts out from the side of the Black Pearl, cutting off Zayn’s thoughts, as he looks over to see the Flying Dutchman resurfacing from the depths of the ocean.

Zayn gets on his feet immediately, still in shock as his eyes float across the ship in front of him, his eyes immediately going to the upper deck, to the steering wheel, to see…

 

His Liam.

Alive with rosy cheeks, and if you look closely, which Zayn does, you can make out the scar that stretches on Liam’s chest, right above where his heart is.

 

Liam Payne, _captain_ of The Flying Dutchman.

 

“Ah, there he is, fine and dashing, isn’t he?” Jack says with a laugh and a quirked eyebrow

 

Zayn turns around to see all the men on ship recovering from their shock, and now has a determined set on their faces. Zayn gets his head back to normal, shaking it a few times, closing his eyes, and taking deep breaths, after a full 54 seconds of doing that. He opens his eyes with a stone set expression, Griff looks Zayn in the eye and he _knows_ that face, that’s the face Zayn has when he is ready to take down something, and Zayn is. They all are.

 

They’re ready to take down the Endeavour.

 

Zayn takes a deep breath, grabs a hold of a rope, and climbs the edge of the ship, and looks out to the crew staring expectantly at him, and speaks loud and clear above the sound of the raging storm

 

“Everyone, it’s an incredible honor to be able to stand here, in front of all you, today, even under Calypso’s outrage. I want you all to take a clear look onto what’s coming to us, they have taken a lot of things from us, things we love, people we love, and I know that some of you may be tired and filled with fatigue, but I need you, to stand with me, for one last time in this moment, to square your shoulders, get to your stations, and _together_ , I repeat, _TOGETHER_ , _we will sink down the Endeavour.”_

 

The crew replies back with a loud booming cheer, swords raised and feet immediately moving to their stations.

 

“Orders, King of the Brethren Court?” Barbossa asks him

 

“Captain… _hoist the colors_.”

 

And so the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl marches onwards, meeting the Endeavour in the middle of the sea

 

“CANNONS OUT!” Barbossa shouts to the crew, as the cannons of the ship are pulled out of their sockets, the Flying Dutchman doing the same next to them.

 

The Endeavour sails directly into the middle of the Dutchman and the Pearl, causing them sandwiched right between the two ships.

 

“ _FIRE!_ ” Zayn shouts out, echoed by the numerous men on deck and below deck with the cannons

 

An echoed _FIRE_ is also heard from the Dutchman far away from them, and Zayn knows that voice like the back of his hand

 

And so, both of the ship fire mercilessly to the ship between them, numerous men aboard the Endeavour are seen abandoning their ship, Zayn is confused as to why they are not firing back but he’s not complaining.

 

HMS Endeavour explodes in ruins behind them as they sail pass the now-wrecked ship

 

The crew cheers in glory, throwing their caps in joy and glee as the rest of the armada ahead of them turns around and shows defeat.

 

The whole Brethren Court rejoices on their own ship as they see that the Black Pearl has won and is now in allegiance with the Dutchman, who now has a new captain, after the defeat of Davy Jones.

 

 

 

10 years at sea

1 week on land

 

That’s the price that needs to be paid as the captain of the Flying Dutchman

A curse.

 

The sand on the beach is soft and sandy, with two swords planted on it near where the water hits.

 

Soft pants and grunts are heard from inside of a small cave on the beach

 

“Not a single second of the 10 years ahead will go by without you on my mind.” Liam breathes out, nuzzling his head into Zayn’s neck as he hovers above the raven haired, laid out on the sand only with a piece of fabric underneath them, coming down from their high

 

“Come back to me, okay?” Zayn asks as he holds Liam’s face in his hands

 

“I’ll always come back to you, Jaan.” Liam answers without missing a single beat

 

Liam cradles Zayn’s face in his hands and _fuck_ , he’s really going to miss his husband.

 

“Never been able to be away from you for long.” he sighs out, capturing Zayn’s lips in his own

 

As he gets dressed, ready to head on his way, he places the chest holding his heart on a rock in front of Zayn

 

“This was and will always be yours.” He says, and if he’s close to tears, then so be it.

“Keep it safe, for me?” he pulls Zayn in, both of his hands wrapped around Zayn’s waist, so they’re flushed against each other

 

“Of course.” Zayn breathes against his lips

 

Liam pulls away the second Zayn leans in for a kiss, turning around and walking to the beach

He doesn’t think he can stand good-byes

 

He’s right where the water hits the beach when he hears the voice he adores so badly

 

“Liam!” he hears and yeah, he _can’t_ go without saying good bye

 

He turns around to Zayn jumping on him, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist, Liam’s hands snake their ways back around Zayn’s body

 

“Don’t think you can leave without an i’ll-see-you-soon kiss.” Zayn says as he puts his forehead against Liam’s

 

Zayn hates the good-bye word as much as Liam does

 

Liam lets out a small laugh, kissing Zayn deeply, firmly, memorizing every feeling of it because if he’s going to roam the seven seas for the next 10 years then however he’s going to handle it depends on this last moment he has with Zayn

 

“Mein tumse pyar karta hoon.” He says as he looks deep into Zayn’s eyes

 

Zayn still has flashbacks of his 14 year-old self teaching Liam his first language, and young Liam struggling to follow Zayn’s fluent tongue as Zayn teaches him how to say _I love you_ in Urdu

 

“I love you too.” Zayn replies with another kiss planted on his lips

 

“Keep your eyes on the horizon, yeah?” Liam asks as he puts Zayn back down on his feet

 

Liam turns around and walks to the small rowboat, equipped with a pair of rows to take him back to the Flying Dutchman

 

Zayn eyes as Liam rows back to the Dutchman all the way until he sees his small figure climb back on it, and seeing the gigantic ship sails towards the horizon as the sun starts to set

He holds the chest against his heart, feeling the beating inside it, somehow Zayn is already missing his other half

He watches as the ship hits the horizon right when the sun sets and sees the green light that sends out from the horizon as the Flying Dutchman disappears.

 

And so he turns around, ready to get on with his life, and wait.

 

 

_10 years after._

 

Zayn walks back to the beach, right where Liam spent his last day with him.

Walking along the soft sand, he spends a lot of his time here, especially when he misses Liam the most, sometimes he’d wake up in the middle of the night, feeling so empty and void, so he just put on a coat and sneak out of his house, pass his maidens and right to this beach.

He knows the sun is about to be down in a few more minutes, in a few more minutes he’d be able to see, and hold Liam again in his arms.

 

He looks to the horizon as the sun sets, waiting for the green light to appear and right when the sun disappears deep into the horizon, the green light shows and a large ship appears, nearer to the beach than Zayn had expected. And he can clearly make out the person behind the steering wheel, with a grin on his face, abandoning his station post, jumping into the ocean and swimming for the shore.

 

Zayn runs until he’s about knee deep into the water as Liam reaches him.

He runs towards Liam, crashing into him, making them both topple over into the crashing waves, in a bundle of tangled limbs and arms.

Zayn kisses Liam as the waves continue to make splashes around them, and Liam _finally_ feels home, right here, with his love.

 

“You came back.” Zayn sighs out against his lips, both of them drenched in the salt water

 

You can never really leave your home, you’d always come back to it, no matter what, and in Liam’s case, his home is the warmth that is between Zayn’s arms

 

“I could never leave you.” Liam answers as their lips meet again, in the middle of the waves that are still around them

 

Zayn stifles out a laugh and a quiet sob as a tear drops from his eye, and Liam hauls himself up with Zayn as he holds Zayn in his arms again after 10 long years, finally feeling his husband in flesh again.

 

Liam lets out a sigh of relief, he is finally home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3  
> sorry if there were grammatical mistakes and whatsoever  
> and i know the curse is actually 1 day on land but i just think that's too cruel for ziam so i made it a week, sorry skdjkfs.  
> anyways, thank you again for reading, love you all lots! x


End file.
